Where You Don't Belong
by sprinklesonpancakes
Summary: Sarah is a normal 13 year old but when Professor McGonnagall and Neville Longbottom appear in her house they explain that she is the only person who can save the wizard world from extinction. Sarah has to travel back in tim to the same year as the Trio and stop Voldermort from rising. But with new friendships and love interests getting in the way will Sarah complete her mission?


***A/N: Just in case you didn't read the description, there are lots of Harry Potter spoilers in the story***

_Harry and Hermione dashed across to him. _

_'Ron - are you OK?'_

_'Where's the dog?'_

_'Not a dog,' Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. _

_'Harry it's a trap - '_

_'What - '_

_'He's the dog... he's an Animagus ...'_

I couldn't help but let out a gasp as I read those words, even though I had read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban over a thousand times already.

'What's so amazing Sarah?' My best friend Ella asked leaning across her desk and peering at my book, strands of her curly brown hair falling out of her plait.

'Harry Potter! Ew isn't that a bit nerdy?' She says making a face. I roll my eyes at her. Why doesn't she like Harry Potter? It is of course the best story of all the time!

'Keep talking Staldey, it's not like you've saved the world twice.' I reply not looking up from my book. Ella shudders while leaning back to her own desk when I use her last name, she thinks it's embarrassing.

'Harry Potter isn't real! And I can't believe you're reading?! I know the bell has gone but it's not like the teacher is even here yet.' Ella says slightly annoyed. I mark my page and close my book before giving her a deadly smile.

'Say that again and you won't be able to say anything ever again.' I threaten. Instead of apologising Ella tilted her head back and started laughing, which is the opposite reaction I hoped for.

'What?' I ask annoyed as a man probably in his 30's (who looked oddly familiar) entered the classroom carrying a brief case in one hand and takeout coffee in the other.

'Your threats are so empty, I can't take you seriously.' Ella says giggling causing me to scowl at her. Before I can reply the man had set up his stuff on our usual teacher Mr Fertaw's desk and was standing at the front of the class ready to start the lesson.

'Good morning class. You probably notice that I'm not your usual teacher. That's because he's away sick so I'll be filling in for him today. You can call me Mr Long,' The man informed.

'Today before I start the lesson I have a test I need you all to fill out.' Mr Long informed causing the whole class to groan, myself included.

'Now don't get like that,' he scolded. 'It's more like a personality test, of sorts. ' As Mr Long was handing out the sheets I leaned over to Ella's desk (since we were right beside each other) and whispered in her ear.

'I'm sure to get 100% on this test because my personality is just dashing.' Unfortunately for Ella my comment caused her to laugh uncontrollably which then got her moved to the front of the class by Mr Long.

'No looking at anyone else's test,' Mr Long instructed.

'Remember this test won't be graded. You may begin.'

I zipped open my flowery pencil case and grabbed out a red 2B pencil. I gazed around the class, not touching my test. It was silent for a change. Except the scribbling of pens and rain pounding against the large windows on the left of the classroom. Rain made everything for more miserable, except when your all cosy in bed. Well that was the perks of London I guess.

I finally looked down and began my test.

'Question 1...' I mutter to my self. 'What is your favourite colour?'

Easy. Aqua, because it looks good with everything and is a nice calming colour.

Question 2: Favourite subject? English and P.E

The questions went on like that for a while until I got halfway.

Question 30: Where are all of Voldemort's horcruxes hidden?

I had to reread the question because I was so surprised. I looked up to see everyone else was confused to see the question in the test as well. Smiling, I tied my soft golden hair into a pony tail, before answering the easy question.

A: Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Nagini, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Salazer Slytherin's Locket, Tom Riddles Diary, and Harry Potter.

When I went to hand in my test Mr Long gave me a strange look before going back to writing on some paper with a quill. Who writes with a quill these days?

_After school_:

I raced through the front door into my house using my school bag to protect myself from the rain. I dumped my bag on the ground and chucked my school shoes off.

'Sarah, please come here now,' my mothers voice sounded from the kitchen.

'What is it?' I asked feeling slightly panicked. I quickly walked into the kitchen to see my parents sitting on our plush white couch and on the other couch sat Mr Long and Professor McGonagall.

'Sarah,' Professor McGonagall addressed me.

'Take a seat we have a lot to discuss,'

That was all I heard before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding head ache.

'Mum, Dad.' I muttered, opening my eyes to see the concerned faces of my parents. After I had fainted my parents must of placed me onto the white couch. I slowly lifted my self up and rested on my elbow.

'Honey are you alright?' My Mum asked worried while placing a wet cloth onto my forehead.

'Give her some space, she's still recovering from shock.' A voice sounded from across the room.

I snapped my head into the direction of the voice to see the one and only Professor McGonagall from The Harry Potter series. I started to hyperventilate. This can't be real. I must be hallucinating.

'Calm down Sarah, it's all real. Let her explain.' My Dad said softly placing a hand in my shoulder. I nodded before lifting my legs off the couch and sitting up right, allowing my parents to sit down next to me. When we were all comfortable Professor McGonagall began to explain.

'First of all beside me sits Professor Longbottom, but you may know him as Mr Long.'

How could I have not seen it before?! It was so obvious. He had the same looks and voice, he had even been writing with a damn quill! I should've know Mr Long was Neville Longbottom. Then again, I'm having a hard time believing that sitting here in front of me is two Hogwarts professors. Perhaps I'm still dreaming...

'He did seem familiar when he was teaching us.' I agreed nodding.

'Do you remember the test you took today?' Professor McGonagall asked.

I nodded, confused why she would ask that.

'There was a test? Why didn't you tell us? Did you study?' My parents bombarded me with questions.

'Mr and Mrs Fortis, the test is why I'm here to talk to your daughter-' Professor McGonagall was cut off by Professor Longbottom reassuring my parents that the test was a surprise so no one had anytime to study.

'Right, well your daughter was the only girl in the country that filled all the expectations that were needed, in the knowledge and personality section of the test.' Professor McGonagall continued.

'I don't understand,' my Dad informed with a frown on his face.

'Well, Mr Fortis -'

'Nick. Call me Nick.' My Dad asked, cutting off Professor McGonagall.

'Right. You see, we need your daughter to complete a mission for us.' She explained while Professor Longbottom twiddled his wand in his hands with a grave expression on his face. My mum grasped my hand tightly her face changing from confusion to worry. I could understand why.

'What mission?' I asked. I looked at my parents who both looked worried. I shifted in my seat nervously, which only made my Mum clasp my hand tighter.

'The wizarding world needs Sarah to travel back in time to Hogwarts, she's the only one who can save the lives of the wizards that died in the second war.'

'Not only do you know everything about the books but you also have the mental capability to complete the mission, according to your test.' Professor Longbottom added.

'You can change the past Sarah, change it for the better, save countless lives. Will you do it?' Professor McGonagall asked seriously.

The room went deadly silent waiting for my answer.

'But Professor, why are there books about the wizard world? I thought wizards were all about not telling muggles about you know...' I asked breaking the tension slightly.

'It was Hermione's idea really. Brilliant she is. The reason we decided to write Harry's adventures into a book is so that we could find someone like you to go back in time and save the wizarding world. Since you would already know what would happen so you could prevent it.' Professor Longbottom explained finally looking up from twiddling his wand.

'But - but in the book it said the all was well. Everything turned out I be fine? Why would the wizard world need saving?' I asked very confused. My parents looked at each other very lost, having never read or watched Harry Potter.

'After the war, the wizarding world population went down drastically, we are in danger of becoming extinct. That's why we need you to go back in time to change the future. Please Sarah, will you do it?' Professor McGonagall asked hopefully. I looked between my parents and the Hogwarts professors.

'What would I have to do?' I asked so I knew what I was getting in to.

'You will have to go back in time and go to Hogwarts in your third year, the same year as the trio. With the knowledge of what happens in the future we expect you to change everything you can for the better.' Professor McGonagall explained. If I agreed that meant I would be able to go to Hogwarts and meet my heroes, but that also means I wouldn't be able to see my family for years maybe even ever.

'I'll do it.' I agreed.

After those three words the room went very emotional. Both the professors looked ecstatic while my parents looked on the verge of tears. I felt a stab of guilt in my stomach when I looked at my parents. Would I ever see them again?

"When will I be able to see my family again?" I asked nervously, stroking my thumb against my Mum's hand trying to reassure her that everything would be fine. Both Hogwarts Professors exchanged glances.

"That depends on whether you want to stay in the wizarding world forever." Answered Neville after a pause.

'I could stay in the wizarding world forever?' I asked amazed before remembering my family and feeling guilty again, guilty that I had forgotten about them for the second time today.

'Yes.'

'But wait, I'm not even a wizard.' I explained slowly, my excitement fluttering away at the thought of not being able to go. I felt like a deflated balloon. Again the Professors exchanged looks.

'That is correct you are not a wizard. But you do have magic in your blood, and with the help of a certain potion and spell you can become a wizard.' Professor McGonagall informed.

I could become a real wizard? I had never felt happier in my life than in that moment. Me, Sarah Fortis, a wizard. I couldn't help the goofy grin that overcame me. This was a dream come true.

'When do I start the mission?' I asked feeling giddy.

'Now,' Professor McGonagall replied while standing up from the couch and signalling for Professor Longbottom to do the same.

'I can't leave now, I'm still in my uniform and what about my family?' I asked desperately.

'Don't worry about your uniform, and we'll give you enough time to say goodbye to your family. Come now Neville, let us give them some privacy.' McGonagall informed before leading Neville into another room.

'I'm so sorry!' I apologised to my parents as soon as the wizards left. I threw my arms around both my parents enveloping them both in a huge hug while letting the tears flow freely. I kept apologising and crying into their chests, the guilt and sadness finally sinking in as the excitement left. I might never see my family again, I'd miss them everyday. Finally my Dad managed to pry me off their chests.

'Sarah, there is no need to apologise, we are both very proud of you. Risking your life to save the world. I'm glad you're my daughter.' My dad softly said with a kind smile on his face. Sniffing as I wiped the tears off my face I thanked my Dad.

'Sweetheart, as much as it pains me to see you go I know what you are doing is for the best. You have been the best daughter I could ask for and I will always remember you.' My Mum said with tears flowing down her face as she kissed the top of my head in a motherly way.

'Here, keep this and just look at it whenever your stressed, or scared, or lonely and know we are always there for you and will always love you,' My Dad said his eyes getting watery as he handed me a photograph of all of us at the top of a mountain we hiked up one time. It was beautiful day and at the top of the mountain was a beautiful green meadow where we had a picnic and a game of frisbee. One of the best days ever.

'Thank you,' I choked out as I started crying again.

Tears blurred my vision as I gave them both one last hug.

'Are you ready to go now Ms Fortis? Neville and I packed all your belongings into this trunk so you won't have to worry about that,' Professor McGonagall informed not unkindly.

I nodded walking over towards the wizards while trying to stop the tears but to no avail.

'Look Ms Fortis, I know what it's like to loose your loved ones. I know it hurts now. Just remember if you do feel sad or upset I'm here for you,' McGonagall kindly said before instructing me to; 'Grab my arm please Sarah,'

I looked back at my parents one last time, they had their arms around eachother and looked like they were trying to be brave, before we apparated away.

As much as it pained me to leave my old life, I was looking forward to my new life in the wizarding work, meeting all my beloved characters - er, well - people, but most importantly I was excited to save the wizarding world.

**Hey I hope you liked my story :) **

**Please vote and comment your honest opinion and reviews, it'll help with writing the story. **

**I'm open to any requests you have for the story. **

**I'll be posting the next chapter very soon!**

**Thanks for reading! Means a lot :)**


End file.
